


Something New

by BabyBlackDragon



Category: Cinderella (1950), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/F, More Fluff, more crack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBlackDragon/pseuds/BabyBlackDragon
Summary: Ni me acuerdo de cuando escribi estas cosas, pero este es bien corto.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Ni me acuerdo de cuando escribi estas cosas, pero este es bien corto.

Amelia no sabía en qué momento se había encariñado tanto con la rubia. Quizás cuando notó que la muchacha era un amor de persona, pero eso habría sido muy temprano. No, quizás más adelante, cuando en aquel planeta lleno de plantas carnívoras intentó ayudarla aun sabiendo que era una simple humana. Jamás habían sacrificado su vida por ella, quizás su tripulación lo habría hecho pero Cindy fue la primera en reaccionar, la primera en lanzar su mano hacia los dientes para tomar a la capitana y traerla devuelta. La felina podría haber salido de aquella carnívora sola, tenía su pistola y su fuerza sobrehumana pero no, la rubia a pesar de saber se arriesgó de todas formas.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Cindy? —preguntó la mayor mientras dejaba que la joven francesa curara su brazo derecho. Estaba lleno de arañazos y mordidas infectadas al igual que todo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. La joven le curaba con mucho cariño y en los ojos azules hervía una preocupación que no había visto antes. Su corazón palpito algo más fuerte que antes, como si intentara llamar la atención de la rubia, como si pidiera ser respondido.

—Porque... Le tengo mucha estima Capitana, no me hubiese gustado... Que desapareciera

—Ambas sabemos que era perfectamente capaz de salir de aquella trampa yo sola, joven Cindy.

La rubia soltó un suspiro y se sonrojó levemente. Amelia sonrió y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior. Era demasiado adorable y sentía la necesidad de darle muchos besos en aquel rostro perfectamente cincelado.

—Honestamente, por un momento pensé que la perdería y la verdad es que no podía vivir con ello. Actué por impulso de mi corazón.

A veces la sinceridad e inocencia de la rubia le impresionaba y, al ser no tan buena leyendo intenciones bajo las letras, que fuera de esa manera le ayudaba bastante. La capitana se quedó helada por un segundo mientras sus orejas se apegaban a su cabeza y agachaba la mirada a su muslo herido donde la herida se podía ver bajo el rasgado pantalón. Pudo escuchar la quietud de la contraria y se atrevió a levantar la mirada, con la frente en alto y su típica sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

—Me halaga joven Cindy. Pero podría jurar que hay mas a sus palabras —la capitana se inclinó hacia delante para estar a la altura de Cindy que estaba arrodillada en el piso mientras curaba su brazo. La capitana posó una de sus garras en el mentón de la menor con cuidado, sin dañarla, y le hizo mirarla a los ojos.

Zafiros encontraron esmeraldas, intensas en su mirar, la piedra azulada derritiéndose ante aquello y relajando su cuerpo. La proximidad entre ellas era algo nuevo peor ninguna estaba incomoda, el ambiente se había hecho pesado, pero no hostigoso, era... Amoroso.

Una tímida sonrisa hizo presente en el rostro ajeno mientras Amelia acortaba la distancia entre ambas. Cindy se inclinó para encontrarse con los labios de la mayor, sintiendo ambas como si hubieran saltado un peldaño. La capitana no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa mientras tomaba a Cindy por la cintura y le hacía sentar sobre sus piernas.  
—Su pierna Capitana, aun está heri- —la mayor le silenció con un beso, quitándole importancia al asunto, acariciando la suave mejilla de la rubia mientras besaba con lentitud sus labios. La más joven soltó un quejido de replica pero no dijo nada mas, limitándose a corresponder aquel suave beso.

Ambas mujeres quedaron así por unos segundos mientras compartían caricias y Cindy besaba las heridas en el rostro de Amelia. Esta última soltaba risas y la abrazaba con fuerza, ignorando el dolor de sus piernas. No se esperaba que la menor fuera a ser tan abierta ante eso, la diferencia de edad era enorme y para alguien tan correcto como Amelia era un pequeño detalle que le molestaba en la parte de atrás de su cabeza pero en el momento que supo que no había problemas de parte de la menor solo se dejó llevar por el instinto y sus sentimientos. Cuando los labios de Cindy acariciaban su piel se sentía muy liviana, como si estuviera en las nubes siendo acariciaba por una suave brisa. Sus pequeñas manos acariciando sus hombros y rostro le sosegaban y los suspiros que escapaban de entre sus labios eran de gusto.

Solo cuando el peso de la menor ya empezó a tener efecto sobre sus cortes en la pierna, soltó un pequeño quejido ante el cual Cindy se bajó de su falda y se puso a curar nuevamente las heridas.

—Ahora que ese asunto está aclarado déjeme curar sus heridas de manera propicia —la menor se había puesto nerviosa pero su tono de voz salió firme y casi parecía una orden.

—Yes ma'am —respondió la capitana con un tono sarcástico, sonriéndole de manera juguetona a la menor mientras se dejaba hacer por ella. Estaba segura que el resto del viaje sería más que agradable.


End file.
